fate_stay_night_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lancer (Fate/stay night)
Lancer '(???) is the Lancer-class Servant of Lina Ophree in the Fragmented Sky Holy Grail War of ''Fate/stay night, following upon an alternate version of the Fifth Holy Grail waged in Fuyuki City. She is one of the many Servants of Isrivel Jones of the Grand Orders in Fate/Grand Order. Profile Identity Lancer`s True Name is 'Emperor Kuro '(エムペラー クロ, Emuperaa Kuro) credited as one of the greatest Emperors of Japan. Though she was originally a puppet emperor, Lancer eventually established a shogunate where the Emperor held actual power. She stood as a symbol of peace amid a period of region-wide peace within Japan. With her death, Japan was plunged into the period known as the ''Warring Dragon Period'', which was brought to an end with the ascension of her eldest child, Princess Yamato Tachibana, leading to the period known as the ''Cherry Blossoms Period'', where the idea and principle of Classical Art was developed. Much of her achievements continue to live on after her death, such as the creation of Shogunates, and her legends, myths, and epic poems telling of her great deeds in battles. Childhood Kuro was born on August 21, 1192 to her father, Minamoto Yoritomo and her mother Hōjō Masako as the eldest child of the Yoritomo Family. Unfortunately, both of her younger brothers and younger sisters were born frail, weak, and were constanally sickly. They died in the spring of May 21, 1292 several years after Kuro`s birth and were buried in the cemetery located at the back of the Royal Palace. Determined to become the greatest Samurai to live for her now deceased younger brothers and sisters, she begs her mother to teach her the way of the Samurai. Over the course of the next 10 years, Kuro trained in the way of the Sword adapting and learning from the teaching of the Buddha. However, she lacked a fatal flaw, though she was a skilled Swordswoman she was born a woman and could not take on her father`s name. To gain the eye and favor of her father, Kuro trained her body, mind, and soul dressing up as a man and adapting the habits of a man to claim the title of Emperor of Japan for the sake of her mother and her future family. The Crowning The Crowning was a ceremony that took place in the Spring Months and represented the Buddha and his teaching, enforced by the teaching of her father and the teaching of her late mother; the young Kuro traveled to Mount Hakaba and joined in on the ceremony by inventing the ceremony that would become known as the Tea Ceremony. She would become known as the youngest Swordsman in Japan`s History, being the best known of the Samurai Warriors. Though she was young, her great speed and immense skill immediately allowed the Samurai gathered to perform the Crowning Ceremony, her willpower and great strength which lay in her willingness to sacrifice her life. Miyamoto Musashi even noted that she grew up reading myths and epic poems of Kuro`s epic deeds that she performed during life. Feud with Yuna Though, she was skilled and one of the youngest Swordsmen in the history of the Samurai Warriors, her time before her ascension to the throne were fraught with deception, lies, cheaters, liars, haters, and discriminatory people who doubted the young princess, name among them Yuna. The two were rivals in a sense though in Yuna`s case, she considered Kuro to be a liar to her fellow Samurai by calling her a ¨monster¨; a name that even enraged many of Kuro` s fellow Samurai who rose up to defend her. In an attempt to preserve her dignity, Kuro challenged her to a battle with the two being evenly matched in every single attribute. Kuro defeated her opponent and was pleased with the result, having won her dignity and honor back from underneath the stained claws of her most hatred rival; Kuro decided to put their feud aside helping her fallen enemy up. To that end, she earned the respect of Yuna and the two became life-long friends with Yuna being one of the Samurai that stood with Kuro and her eldest child against her youngest child in the ''Frostbitten War''''', where Kuro was killed. Kingship Becoming the Emperor of Japan, sixteen years after the death of her father; Kuro changed the country being a well-beloved leader. Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Female Characters Category:Lancer-Class Servants